


Erotyczne fantazje 123

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 123

Srebrnooka wojowniczka zanurzyła głowę między nogi jej partnerki, wsuwając swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do łechtaczki białowłosej łowczyni. Czuła smak jej soków. Weiss oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej ciało, dzięki sprawnemu językowi jej liderki.

Nagły orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało nagle zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Ruby jej słodkimi sokami.


End file.
